Truth or Dare?
by FireBlayze
Summary: It's hard to keep the only one you love out of your life, especially when they know your darkest secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare.**

Chapter One

"Sirius! Where are you!" Remus bellowed, searching through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Leave me alone Moony!" Sirius sobbed, sitting in the corner of the Common Room.

"Come one Padfoot, it's not your fault! You did nothing wrong!"

"But she was the only one I ever loved, and she got lied to! That's why she left me! Alice left me because of that dumbfuck Ravenclaw guy!" Sirius, who was now standing up, shouted.

"Come on Padfoot, get a grip!" James smirked as he walked into the Common Room with Peter in tow.

"Yeah Sirius, forget her!" Peter said nervously.

"But I love her!" Sirius shouted. Remus tried comforting him but he just pushed him away. Sirius sprinted out of the Common Room and ran along the corridors, not knowing where he was going.

By the time he had realised where he was, at the Lake, it was pitch black. He just sat there throwing rocks into the water, crying over his ex girlfriend, Melinda Hanley. He heard footsteps and he paniked. He picked up his wand and brushed his tears away. He got up and tried seeing who was there. "Who is it?" He shouted at the dark figure.

"Sirius... I...I made a horrible mistake!" Melinda managed to blurt out.

"A mistake? A BLOODY MISTAKE! That prick lied to you! No doubt he fancies you!" Sirius shouted, lowering his wand. He sat back down and Melinda walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder but he pushed her away. "I was trying to help!" She shouted, upset.

"It's not my fault! He lied to you and it broke my heart when you dumped me! I didn't even cheat on you!" He said, as calmly as currently possible.

"I don't blame you, I found out about how he had lied and I hexed him! Now his face is covered in boils and he's sat in the Medical Ward with pus all over the floor!" She smirked. She sat down beside Sirius and cuddled up to him. Once again he pushed her away. "Melinda, I don't blame you, but I think we should just be friends. I'm not ready for another relationship, not after what happened between us." He began to get up when he realised that it was pitch black and there was a long walk to his Dorm. "So, Melinda, want to walk back now?" He said holding out his hand. She blushed and Sirius pulled her up. They walked back to the castle and they headed in different directions, Melinda going to the Ravenclaw dorm and Sirius going to his. "Ohh one thing Melinda!" Sirius shouted.

"What?" She replied, turning around.

"You feel like going out again?" He said, blushing.

"Hehe your too cute. Of course yes!" She replied smiling. And with that, they were off to their dorms again.

In the morning Sirius woke up cheerful. As he got up and got dressed he remember the night before and happily set off for breakfast in the Great Hall. In the Great Hall he saw Melinda and walked over to her, who was sat talking to her best friend, Jasmine Eastchurch. "Hey Melinda." Sirius said as he sat down next to her.

"Soo it IS true then Melinda!" Jasmine said, winking.

"Shut up Jas!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Soo, Jas, how long have you known Mel?" Sirius asked, politely.

"Ohh, since we was little." She chirped, happily. As the trio was sat talking, a figure walked up to them. "Soo Mel, you're back with him then are you?" The figure sneered, staring at Sirius.

"Got a problem?" He asked, standing up.

"Actually yes! Wasn't you the one who cheated on her?" He said laughing.

"Wait..." Sirius said, confused, "You're the one who told her that aren't you?"

"HAHAHA You finally remembered?" He spat. "Names Mylor Timms, if you want to know."

"Mylor, piss off!" Melinda said, getting annoyed.

"Why don't you go and fuck yourself?" Mylor sneered. Out of nowhere, Sirius lashed out and punched Mylor in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him over. Sirius jumped over the table and stood over Mylor. "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MELINDA AGAIN, EVEN IF YOU LOOK AT HER FUNNY, I WILL FIND YOU AND HURT YOU!" Sirius screamed at him. As he was about to punch him again, he felt something hold onto his arm. Looking up there was a large crowd around him and Proffessor McGonaggall was stood holding his wrist. Without warning Sirius lashed out again and kicked Mylor in the side of the chest, winding him. "MR BLACK!" Boomed McGonaggall, "I DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT BEHAVEOUR!" She continued, pulling him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sirius was sat in Professor Dumbledors office, looking at his clenched fists. "So, Mr Black, why did you hit Mr Timms?" He said, looking into his eyes.

"He shouldn't have said what he said!" Sirius yelled, standing up.

"Now now Sirius, calm down." Dumbledore said calmly, gesturing for him to sit. Sirius sat back down and started to click his fingers. "Now, tell me what he said." Dumbledore.

"No."

"Ok. Please tell me what he said?" Dumbledore repeated, staring at Sirius.

"No."

"You're only going to get yourself into more trouble if you don't tell me." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Ok, he told Melinda to go fuck herself. Happy now?" Sirius shouted, staring at Dumbledore.

"Ok, you may go now." He said, gesturing to the door.

"HEY BLACK! Want to go again?" Mylor shouted down the corridor. Everyone stared at Mylor and Sirius turned around. "Why should I?" Sirius asked, sneering.

"This is why! STUPEFY!" Mylor screamed, sending Sirius flying down the corridor. Sirius slammed into the wall next to where Melinda was, making her scream. "SIRIUS? Are you ok? OH MY GOD! HE'S BLEEDING!" Melinda shreaked, shaking and pointing at his mouth, where a flow of blood was pouring out. She pulled out her wand but something stopped her. Sirius, who was coughing blood, was standing holding her wrist back. "Melinda," He said, stopping to spit out blood, "This is not your fight!" He continued, standing in front of her. By now there was a large gathering in the corridor, composing mostly of Ravenclaws and Gryfindors, who were cheering for their house member. Sirius rushed towards Mylor but got hit by another Stupefy, making him hit a wall. He stood back up and spat out more blood.

"Is that all you've got Black?" Mylor screached, laughing.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius screamed, knocking the wand out of Mylor's hand.

"NO!" Mylor managed to shout, not before Sirius had closed the distance and had grabbed hold of him. Sirius pinned him agains't the wall and Remus, Peter and James were cheering. Sirius winked at them and turned back.

"You wouldn't punch me, B-B-Black! You w-w-wouln't d-d-dare!" Mylor stammered.

"Wouldn't I?" Sirius sniggered. He pulled back his arm and Mylor flinched. He punched Mylor in the face and broke his nose, for the second time. "That's for me!" Sirius yelled. He punched Mylor in the face again, yelling, "That one was for Melinda!" Sirius hit him over and over again, Mylor's blood was all over his fist, up the wall and on the floor.

"HAVE YOU FINALLY GOT IT IN YOUR THICK HEAD OF YOUR'S THAT YOU ARE WORTHLESS?" Sirius screamed. He felt something tug on his arm and turned round to see Melinda there. "Sirius move!" She commanded. He moved out the way and she put her wand agains't his neck. "Lets see what this poor snivelling PRICK, has to say? Shall we?" She yelled, getting a round of applause from the Gryfindors and Ravenclaws. Without warning she turned around and punched Mylor in the face, cutting his lip and knocking a tooth out. "NOW KEEP AWAY FROM US!" She yelled, kicking him in the chest, before walking away.


End file.
